Materials
You can obtain materials to make pieces of equipment for the hero in the forge building. There are two types of materials : standard materials can be obtained in different ways and are used to make standard hero equipment, while invader's materials used to forge invader's equipment can only be found fighting invaders or looting invader's lairs. Material quality Materials can be of different quality level : * Simple materials are the lowest quality materials and appear on the screen as grey. 4 simple materials can be fused to make one usual material; * Usual materials are quality level 2 materials and appear on the screen as white. 4 usual materials can be fused to make one unusual material; * Unusual materials are quality level 3 materials and appear on the screen as green. 4 unusual materials can be fused to make one rare material; * Rare materials are quality level 4 materials and appear on the screen as blue. 4 rare materials can be fused to make one epic material; * Epic materials are quality level 5 materials and appear on the screen as violet. 4 epic materials can be fused to make one legendary material; * Legendary materials are the highest quality materials and appear on the screen as yellow. They can't be fused anymore and should be used to forge the best equipment available for the hero. Higher quality materials grant the possibility to forge equipment with stronger abilities. For example, one Elixir used on 40+ level equipment grants the following bonuses to food production : 20% (simple), 40% (usual), 60% (unusual), 80% (rare), 100% (epic), 150% (legendary). It is noted that while the equipment bonuses grows regularly from simple to epic qualities of materials, the bonus gap to abilities can be much higher between epic and legendary materials, encouraging players to fuse materials up to the highest quality. Ways to obtain materials You can obtain materials in different ways : * Complete personal, clan or premium tasks. The quality of the material cannot be higher than the level of the completed task (for example, you can get simple, usual or unusual material by completing a unusual task). * Gather resources at a resource point. The probability to get quality materials goes higher with the amount of resources gathered and the level of the resource point. It is possible to get all qualities of material from simple to legendary. * Hit or kill invaders. Each hit on an invader generates one item which can be a standard or invader specific material. Invader kills generate a random number of items, up to 9, which can include one or more materials. Level 1 only generate simple materials, while you can get up to legendary materials at level 6 invaders. Two criteria must be met to get materials better than simple quality : the level of you hero's sustained attack (high quality materials are obtained when you reach 300% sustained attack and more) and critical chance (you get much higher quality materials with crits). * Open equipment coffers. The quality of the material that can be obtained depends on the type of coffer. Coffers can be purchased for gold, only the coffer of usual materials can be obtained at the cost of 6000 loyalty points at the Clan Store. * Gather resources at invader's lair. The probability to get quality invader's materials goes higher with the amount of resources gathered and the level of the invader's lair. List of standard materials Each equipment piece is made of 2, 3 or 4 materials, each material adding its own bonus to the resulting forged equipment. Only three same materials can be used in the forging process, the fourth being a different one. The granted bonus to the abilities grow higher with the level of material used as well as the level of equipment, encouraging players to forge the highest level possible of pieces of equipment. The table below describes the bonus granted by each type of material during the forging process. * Maximum bonus obtained with one legendary material for highest possible level of equipment. List of invader's materials Ancient Stone – Barbarian Armor Elements - Royal Guardsman Arrow Shaft – Khazar Arrow Splinters – Hun Bear Bones – Man-eaters Bear Grease – Man-eaters Boar Pile - Wild Boar Brocade - Saracen Broken Quiver – Hun Bronze Bars – Centurion Bull Sinews – Barbarian Canis Bone – Canis Canis Claw – Canis Canis Fangs – Canis Cap - Royal Guardsman Cast Steel - Royal Guardsman Chainmail Piece – Khazar Chainmail Scrap - Northern Vulture Clay – Celt Cliff Rock – Cave Lion Clover – Celt Copper Ingot – Celt Debris - Khazar Dog’s Bone – Hounds Durable Leather – Cave Lion Eastern Steel - Saracen Enamel - Saracen Fine Leather - Northern Vulture Forest Moss – Man-eaters Forged Steel - Gascon Fossils - Serpent Fur Cloth – Hounds Fur Tuft – Canis Green Scale - Serpent Gypsum – Centurion Iron Awl - Gascon Iron Chain – Barbarian Item of Armor – Khazar Laurel Leaves – Centurion Leather Trim - Northern Vulture Leather Straps - Lynx Leather Strips – Centurion Linen Fabric – Centurion Lion’s Wool – Cave Lion Lynx Fur - Lynx Noose - Saracen Oak Bark – Man-eaters Oak Handle - Lynx Oak Planks - Wild Boar Old Belt – Hun Old Claw – Cave Lion Piece of Felt – Khazar Poisonous Teeth - Serpent Poleaxe Blade – Celt Raw Hide - Lynx Raw Leather - Wild Boar Reddish Blood - Wild Boar Resin – Barbarian Rivets - Royal Guardsman Rough Blade - Lynx Rough Bristle – Man-eaters Rusty Spikes – Hounds Serpent Poison - Serpent Serpent Tongue - Serpent Sheepskin – Barbarian Short Shaft - Northern Vulture Silver Casting - Gascon Smashed Shield – Hun Steel Chain – Hounds Steel Plates - Wild Boar String – Celt Strong Sole - Gascon Sword Hilt - Saracen Tendon – Canis Thin Leather - Gascon Torn Cloth – Hun Tough Bowstring – Khazar White Leather - Royal Guardsman White Sand – Cave Lion Worn Leather – Hounds